


An unexpected question

by Larrydog



Series: 101 Dalmatians the Raceverse AU [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996)
Genre: M/M, RollMooch, Rolly/Mooch, Romance, Trilucky, Tripod/Lucky, only a little of trilucky here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrydog/pseuds/Larrydog
Summary: Rolly finds himself having some weird feelings for Mooch and finds himself in a need to talk to him about it,How will mooch respond to his question? A Rolly x Mooch (RollMooch fanfic)





	An unexpected question

**Author's Note:**

> hey look I have actually uploaded an actual story how about that? lol
> 
> well this was a long time coming I finally making content again, not sure when I will be motivated to make something after this (as if I am gonna be honest this took way longer then I would have liked to finished) but hey I am counting the good things to happen as they do
> 
> but anyways I wrote this story from the old show with the Pairing Rolly x Mooch (with some Lucky x Tripod in it as well) with an idea I wanted to finish and this will be the first installment to stories canon to my AU the Raceverse which detials is on my DA of the same Name
> 
> I do know the writing is clunky as I have never been that good with writing and making it sound smooth but I am open to any kind of Constructive criticism to improve on that and I also thank my friend on Discord (who account I will link once he gets a new one) who helped fix some of it.
> 
> but yeah that's it and I hope you guys enjoy

Mooch was in a state of confusion at what he just heard the Dalmatian ask him. All he could do was blink, trying to process it unsuccessfully. After shaking his head, he found his voice again.

“Uhh…. I’m sorry, Rolly, but I must have heard that wrong. What was that question again?” the Sheepdog asked, making the Dalmatian puppy, who was holding up a flower, roll his eyes.

“You heard me, Mooch….” he said, taking a deep breath “...I asked if you wanna go on a date, with me.”

There was silence between them. Mooch tried to find a response to this. There were so many things he felt he should say, but the only thing that could come out was “...but why? I have never done anything to make you like me. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Rolly sighed again. He’s been wrestling this internally the past few days. “You think I don't know that? Look, I already feel stupid about this so wanna go out or not…?” Rolly looked away nervously, rubbing his legs which were shaky at the moment. Where did these feelings come from? He wished he could say. It just started happening as he started seeing Mooch around the farm lately. He started noticing all his features and they looked… different somehow that tied his stomach in knots. Soon he was having daydreams about him that even turned into real dreams and it was obvious to the others that something was going on with him.

When they first asked him, he denied anything being wrong and said he was just having some off feelings these days. The other three, although suspicious, decided to take that answer, but after the feelings kept increasing to where they were almost captured by Cruella because of it. The group knew he had to come clean now. And while Mooch seemed to be lost in thought about all this, Rolly started thinking about that event in the barn leading up to this.

\--------------  
“Well, alright, I’ll talk but guys please don’t wig out too much this is….pretty hard to say,” Rolly said, swallowing hard as this moment made him feel tense.

Lucky noticed and gave him a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, we won’t judge you. We’re your friends.”

“Yeah, of course not, unless it’s something totally immoral or something,” Cadpig added which earned herself a glare from Lucky and Spot. It didn’t seem to bother Rolly too much.

“Don’t listen to her, Roll,y I’m sure whatever it is, we will be able to help you through it,” Lucky continued with another warm smile that relaxed Rolly a little.

“Thanks, Luck and...um, before you ask, I don’t know where this came from either but… well…. I think ...I…. I… I think to have a crush on Mooch!” he finally was able to get out. The shocked faces Cadpig and Spot gave showed they were not expecting to hear him say such a thing, while Lucky’s expression had a mixture of confusion but also intrigue.

“W-wow, Rolly, this was quite a surprise….” Lucky got out, trying to think of the next thing to say, but before he could Cadpig and Spot intervened.

”I’ll say! I mean, I know Mooch has been nicer later since the whole thing with Cadpig but I just never thought you of all dogs would like him with your history,” Spot rambled. Ever since Cadpig broke Mooch’s heart (she was quite proud of her handy work afterward even now). The Sheepdog had been…. way more relaxed then he used to be. Sure, he still had his mean moments (but those mostly came around when Cadpig was nearby). However, it seemed whatever she implanted in his mind was still there and he was a much more balanced dog. This was the only reason Rolly could come up with that made sense of where these feelings could be coming from.

“True, I mean even with my wonderful handy work, I don’t think he is a good match for you, Rolly. I say it's best to just ignore it. I am sure it will go away soon; crushes normally do,” Cadpig chimed in cheerfully.

Rolly just looked down at his paws. His confusing emotions getting even more so. Luckily Lucky had some advice for Rolly, but he didn't want to say it in front of Cadpig and Spot.

“Hey, Rolly, why don’t we go take a walk? Just the two of us? Maybe it can help clear your head a little bit,” he suddenly asked, confusing Rolly but he saw this a good idea as Capig and Spot always had a way of stressing him out. Plus he could tell from Lucky’s expression that there was something on his mind.

“Y-yeah, sure, that sounds like a good idea, let’s go” the chubbier Dalmatian replied as the two went off. Spot and Cadpig were confused as to why they left but decided to just let them go. They anticipated answers from them later.

Lucky and Rolly walked off for a good while. Rolly following behind his brother, no words being said. Rolly’s eyes started to wander to stuff around the farm. He saw Dipstick and Whizzer being close as usual, Two-Tone walking around with the new puppies who showed up on the farm a while back, his dad walking while nuzzling with his new mate Danny the Great Dane, and just many different things like that. Sure have been lots of changes at the farm lately, Rolly thought to himself.

This went on for a while until Lucky noticed. The slimmer pup leads Rolly away from the other puppies and turned around to face him.

“So Lucky, what is this all about?” Rolly finally decided to ask, and the other Dalmatian was silent for a while until he finally answered back.

“I think you should tell Mooch how you feel,” 

That took Rolly by surprise, as he never expected someone, least of all Lucky, to say that to him.

“W-wait, really Lucky? You think that is a good idea?” Lucky got closer to him and put his paw on Rolly’s shoulder.

“I do. Lately, I have been in a…. sorta similar situation myself, and I found being truthful about it is the best way to solve it,” Lucky after saying started blushing, a certain headband wearing dog entered his mind. Rolly wanted to know more but didn’t want to get distracted from this situation.

“I... I see, and you think he will go out with me?” Rolly found it sounded crazy to say that out loud.

“I don’t know, but with how hard you're crushing over him, I think it's better to know than not to,” he said, giving another smile and Rolly couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, I guess that is true. Thanks for the advice, Luck.” he expressed, nuzzling his brother and Lucky nuzzled back.

“Hey, what are friends for? I wish you luck in your mission,” he said, playfully saluting for emphasis. Rolly nodded and left, now full of confidence. He grabbed a pretty looking yellow flower he had his eye on for a while and went off to find Mooch.  
\---------------------

“Ummm…..” Mooch’s voice brought Rolly’s train of thought back and seeing him about to respond made Rolly even more nervous and shaky. How he missed the confidence he had minutes ago. “Well…. Rolly, I am very flattered but…. I am not really sure I can accept something like this,”

Rolly heart sank. He couldn’t believe that out of all dogs, Mooch would be the one to make him feel this way. “B-but why not? Is it because of my sister?”

Mooch fell silent. “W-well... yeah, I guess so. After going through something like that, it made me realize the whole love thing isn’t right for me, as I always felt it wasn’t.” 

“But wait, I don’t understand... didn’t you date Two-Tone at some point?”

“The fact that you're unsure showed how little of an impact it was.” Mooch snorted. “And ... not really? We mostly just did that because we were bored. I never felt anything there, and clearly neither did she. I mean, she was barely around.”

“Well, that makes sense when you put it like that….” Rolly said out loud and this feeling he had urged him to go over to Mooch and he shyly put his paw on the other male’s to show he was serious. “But even so, I still want to give this a try. I’m not sure how, when or why but I do like you and I want to see where this goes so what do say?”

“.....Wow, I can’t believe how serious you are about this,” Mooch nervously said, rubbing his neck, wanting Rolly to say something but he didn’t as he wanted a response. Mooch gave it a few more seconds of thought but finally came to a conclusion with a smile on his face “...Well, alright, Rolly, we can go on a date, for all the stuff I put you through in the past if this is something you really want from me we can try it.”

“Alright! Yes!” Rolly fist-bumped in the air, but then noticed his excitement and relaxed awkwardly, blushing while Mooch let out a small chuckle. “Well, I am sure this is something neither of us will regret.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we will, either.”

With that, the two went off to start their date. It was awkward at first, as they were both awkward dogs in general when it comes to feelings, but soon the two started to find their rhythm; both doing things the other liked, which for Rolly was, of course, stuffing his face with food but with Mooch there was something a lot more unexpected which was creating poetry which he simply explained, “Despite how Cadpig is, she does have a way of bringing out parts of you….. A very sadistic way, but hey, it works,” Mooch laughed and Rolly joined him. Then they started making poetry, Rolly not being good at it like he expected but it looked like neither was Mooch. The two just seemed to get more comfortable with each other, the feelings between them getting less weird and just started feeling more right.

The rest of the day went like this; them just talking to each other, laughing, and walking around the farm until around nightfall came when they decided to go to the nearby hill to look up at the stars.

“Did I ever tell you that I wanna be a firedog?” Rolly asked suddenly, still looking at the stars with his crush.

“I don’t think so but...that sounds nice I am sure it’s gonna happen.”

“Heh, thanks, Mooch, I never expected to hear you say such nice things like that.”

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of stuff I never expected to see myself do,” and the two just laughed together again and soon a thought came in Rolly’s mind.

“Hey Mooch, I was just wondering, now that you’re not a bully anymore, what are you gonna do now?”

Mooch shrugged. “I have no idea, that's what I’ve been wondering the past few weeks. I’m thinking maybe I start herding those sheep like the Dearlys think I do but…. I’m not sure if I would be good at that.”

“Hmm… well... Dad’s new mate might be able to help, from what I heard, he is really great at helping other dogs.”

“You really think he could help me?” Mooch turned to look at him, and Rolly did the same to him.

“I am positive about it. I believe in you, Mooch.”

“Heh, thanks, Rolly,” the two looked at each other, and before they knew what was happening their faces started getting closer until they were having their first kiss. It was clumsy and awkward at first, but soon they started getting used to it. Mooch brought him closer, the two explore each other's mouths. Their paws doing the same with the other’s body as the two got lost in the moment, forgetting everything around them, nothing mattering except this one moment.

After a few minutes of kissing, the two finally separated, breathing heavier for air as they kept looking at each other.

“W-wow, that was the most intense thing I ever felt,” Mooch finally said and Rolly smiled warmly at him.

“S-so, does that mean you would like to have more dates like this?” he asked, and Mooch smirked and cupped Rolly’s chin.

“Your darn right I do~” he said and kissed him again. It felt just as good as the last one before it. 

Soon Lucky went to look for them, and when he finally checked the hill he saw the two fast asleep in each other’s embrace and Lucky couldn’t be happier for his brother.

“I am so glad this worked out for you, Rolly,” he softly said to himself.

“That could be us, you know.”

Lucky yelped and fell over. A soft chuckle came from behind, a certain three-legged Dalmatian approaching him. Lucky groaned, “Don’t scare me like that…”

“Cute,” Tripod smirked and gave his boyfriend a nuzzle. Lucky blushed and nuzzled back.

“You coulda made me wake them up, you big dope.” Lucky calmed down, smiling. “I guess I wouldn’t pass on that offer, though,” he added, wagging his tail.

“I thought you wouldn’t~” Tripod smiled back, and the two shared a passionate kiss under the stars.


End file.
